


Christmas Eve with You

by Biana_Delacroix



Series: Mistletoe and Champagne [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biana_Delacroix/pseuds/Biana_Delacroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpled sheets on Christmas Eve and there's no place they'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve with You

**Author's Note:**

> This just might give you cavities.

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_   
_Don't care it's cold outside_   
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_   
_I'll keep you warm tonight_   
_Through the good times and bad_   
_Happy and sad_   
_I'm still holding on_   
_I know what I have_   
_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you_

Snow fell outside the bedroom window, covering the ground in a perfect untarnished blanket, the perfect picture of Christmas Eve. Sadly, its beauty was being ignored by the two vampires wrapped up in each other, finally coming down from their shared bliss and settling in each other’s arms. Caroline giggled quietly as Klaus continued to nip playfully at her neck before he settled down next to her, both of them sinking into the comfort of the silk sheets and heavy duvet, peacefully ensconced in each other’s warmth.

“As far as Christmas Eves go, I’d say that was a quite a good show, wouldn’t you say love? Klaus asked, lazily running his hand through Caroline’s hair as she laid her head on his chest.

“Well, I’d say I gave _you_  a good show,” she said with a smirk, replaying the past few hours of slow, languid fucking that had started when she given him an early Christmas gift, courtesy of her latest lingerie purchases. “I just wished you’d let it live another day,” she said, casting a glance towards the end of the bed where red scraps that had once been a (very expensive) corset lay.

Klaus chuckled, and Caroline hid her smile against his chest. “Sorry love, but you know how I get,” he said, pressing a kiss against the crown of her head. Caroline lifted her head to see his smug grin and rolled her eyes, then pushed herself up so that she could kiss it away. As she brushed her nose against his cheek, his ever-present stubble tickled her, and Klaus chuckled softly.

“What?” she asked, leaning up on her forearm.

“I love it when you do that,” he replied, looking at her fondly. It was so _weird,_ sometimes, Caroline thought, to see him like this. The big bad hybrid that could bring an army to their knees was curled up in bed next to a baby vampire and looking at her like she was the only thing that was good and bright in the entire world.

(And to him, she was.)

“Alright, I’ll bite – what do I do?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“That little look you get when your nose gets tickled. You scrunch up your face, it’s adorable.”

“What, you mean like this?” She scrunched up her nose and wiggled it around, earning a full blown laugh from the hybrid, which Caroline couldn’t help but share in.

“You know, you’re pretty adorable yourself,” she told him teasingly, settling back down and curling next to him, Her comfort didn’t last long however, before Klaus was sitting up in bed, staring down at her like she had grown a second head.

“ _Adorable?”_ he asked disbelievingly. “Sweetheart, I’ve been called a lot of things, but _adorable_?!”

“Well, why not?” Caroline asked, sitting up too. “You’ve got the cutest dimples!”

“ _Dimples?”_ he asked, looking positively aghast. He sat back against the headboard and crossed his arms over his chest, looking honestly offended at her comment. Caroline just rolled her eyes and shifted so that she straddled his lap, teasingly letting the sheet fall from her torso, but for once, he didn’t immediately cave at the sight of her.

“Oh come on, they add to your charm!” she said, rubbing her hands over his shoulders soothingly. He just looked away from her, clearly still miffed.

“Not working, love.”

Caroline smirked and poked the spot on his cheek where they would be, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “Aww, let me see them? Pretty please?” she asked, pouting.

Klaus gave her a stern glare in response, “You know, sometimes I forget that you’re still a teenager.” His words were meant to chastise but Caroline was nothing if not an expert in his moods and she could see his eyes flicking across her bare body and knew he was close to giving in.

“I didn’t hear you complaining twenty minutes ago,” she whispered, then leaned forward, pressing a kiss to both corners of his mouth before running her lips along his jawline and stopping at his ear, nipping it playfully. A moment later he groaned in defeat and gripped her waist, flipping them over and causing her to squeal in delight.

“You’re right, love,” he said, giving her a full beaming smile and displaying the dimples she adored so much. “Maybe I am adorable – but _only_ for you.” With that, he leant down to capture her lips once more, and Caroline closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation.

“Best Christmas Eve ever,” she muttered.

“Best Christmas, you mean,” Klaus replied.

Caroline opened her eyes and cast an eye towards the clock on the nightstand, the numbers showing five minutes past midnight. “You’re right – Merry Christmas Klaus.”

Klaus smiled down at her, that smile that made her feel like no present, no matter how extravagant, could possibly have compared to this moment. “Merry Christmas, Caroline,” he said, and together, they lost themselves to each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
